


"A witch, really?"

by SquirrelGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelGay/pseuds/SquirrelGay
Summary: Hermione made up her mind then. This was a night to relax, and maybe catch up with Fleur. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, after all.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 316





	"A witch, really?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween(!)  
characters are not mine  
see the end notes for translations a'ight

Hermione sighed as she adjusted the pointed hat on top of her hair with some effort, the thing had to be pinned down for it to stay put. She could have easily cast a spell for it to not fall, but she felt like the irony would not read as well if she used magic.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. Her red shoes and stripped knee-high socks were a dead giveaway. She wasn’t sure if any of her friends were familiar with muggle culture enough to recognize her costume though, but she didn’t mind either way.

She made sure she had everything she needed, and after picking up a cardboard box she apparated outside Harry’s flat. It was nice of Harry to organize a costume party for Halloween, Hermione thought. When she had questioned him about it, he claimed that he was never allowed to go trick or treating with the Dursleys, and it wasn’t exactly something celebrated at Hogwarts so he hadn’t had a chance to enjoy it the way he imagined all those years ago.

Thinking about it, she thought it was a really good idea. With Voldemort out of the way and their group of friends out of school for now, it really did no harm to party for the sake of it. She even volunteered to help Harry explain the reasons for their celebration to their friends who had the most trouble with muggle customs.

Ringing the doorbell, she waited for someone to open the door for her. She could already hear the muffled music from this side of the door. It still amazed her how most attempts they had at a reunion that expanded from their small group of friends ended up as a full out party. Leave it to the twins to bring the fun and spread the word, she guessed.

Finally, a redhead opened the door. She was dressed in jeans, boots, a plaid green button up shirt, and a trapper hat. She smiled at Hermione as she took in what she was wearing.

“A witch, really?” Ginny asked with a smirk, letting her friend come inside the flat where some people were chatting amicably while some others started dancing to the music as best as they could in their costume.

“Do you even know who you’re dressed as, or did Harry fix it for you?” asked Hermione as she hugged her friend and then followed her through the apartment.

“I’m dressed as a _badass_, Hermione.” Her friend retorted with a grin as they navigated towards the solitude of the kitchen. “Seriously though, I did it myself. Harry showed me the first episode a month ago and I finished the series in a week.”

“Well, it suits you.” The bushy-haired witch confirmed. “You look great.”

“So do you.” Added Ginny. “Now, what do you want to drink. There’s punch outside that I’m sure has been spiked by my brothers. But we have beers in the fridge and some _wine_. Courtesy of our own foreign nuisance.”

“Fleur’s here already?” Hermione asked, hopeful. When they sent the invited to her, they weren’t sure she would answer. What with her divorce from Bill and all that. They were surprised when she sent an owl back, claiming that she was already familiar with the muggle ways and stating that she would be there.

“’Mione, is that you?” She turned around to find good old Harry coming at her. Before she knew it, she was being crushed in a hug by her friend. After he let go, she took her time to look at _his _choice of costume. He wore his normal glasses, with a red and white stripped sweater and hat. He was smiling cheerfully at her.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one to find _you_ and not the other way around?” Hermione commented.

“Well, yeah. But I saw you coming this way and wanted to say hi.” He responded kindly. His eyes reflected the fun he was having with this. It really brightened Hermione’s day whenever she could see how much better Harry looked without the fate of the Wizarding World on his shoulders.

“You said hi already, now it’s my turn.” Just a step behind Harry was another Weasley, dressed very much like a pirate, he even made himself a fake beard and enchanted a puppet parrot to repeat his last word when he talked.

“Hi, Ron, how’re you doing?” Hermione went to hug the redhead, careful about the fake parrot. And proceeded to give him the box she had brought with her. “There’s about fifty chocolate frogs in here. I’m sure I can trust you to take them safely to the snack table?” She delighted herself in watching Ron’s eyes brighten at the mention of sweets, and he took the package reverently.

“I cannot promise that a few of them will be eaten on my way there, pirate code states I take them as payment.” He winked at her, his parrot moving it’s head up and down. She’ll have to ask him what kind of spell that was later.

“Very well.” She conceded, and saw his friend go.

She turned around to speak to Ginny again and the girl handed her a cup. Taking a sip, Hermione noted she had served her wine, which reminded her of Fleur, and the fact that the French witch was somewhere around here was enough to make her cheeks blush lightly.

“Remind me to take a picture of you and Fleur together, your costumes sort of match.” Harry commented with a glint in his eyes.

“We match? How so?” She was curious now.

“You’ll have to look for her and find out.” Ginny winked at her as she said this and then pulled Harry with her towards the loudest part of the party. “And have fun, we’ll see you around!” And with that they were gone.

Hermione made up her mind then. This was a night to relax, and maybe catch up with Fleur. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, after all. But they talked, they’d grown closer after the war. And she was there to see that none of the Weasley’s did anything out of line when the news of her and Bill’s divorce where announced. Surprisingly, they took it quite well. But after that Fleur had said that she wanted to see her family. And then… well, they had a hard time finding the time to speak by something that weren’t their weekly letters.

The brunette took her time going around and talking to everyone she knew, letting herself be introduced to those she didn’t know, and checking if Ron had made his promise about making sure the chocolate frogs were available for everyone. She kept an eye out for Fleur, but she couldn’t find her anywhere.

Hermione was finishing off her third glass of wine, letting her gaze wander around the crowd that had gotten a little bigger since she had arrived. She was about to go back to the kitchen to refill her cup when someone spoke at her side.

“I would advise you to look out for falling houses, _ma petite loutre_.”

“Fleur!” Exclaimed the brunette, who went to hug her friend, then pointing to the kitchen, motioning for Fleur to follow.

“I heard you brought wine; hope you don’t mind me drinking it.” She said this as she poured herself some more. Looking at the French witch under the bright light let her inspect her costume better. Black, long-sleeved dress, black pointy hat and… green skin.

“It is no problem, I brought it for a reason” Fleur said, “besides, us _wicked witches_ better stick together_, non_?” she flashed a toothy grin at Hermione. Then proceeded to look for something to drink herself.

“Right, you’ll save me from falling houses, and I’ll make sure no one gets you wet.” It was fine. Everything was fine, they had good chemistry together. The fact that Fleur could manage to have green skin and still look beautiful to Hermione was something to think about. But either she was too drunk to give it much thought, or she knew the answer already.

“You could phrase that a little better, _chérie_” The part-veela stated, hiding behind the fridge door. “What if I wanted someone to get me wet, hmm?” she slammed the door shut as she produced an unopened bottle of wine and looked at the brunette expectantly.

“I- well- I meant to say…” Hermione was positive that she was blushing now. Then Fleur started laughing, and it was as mesmerizing as Hermione remembered. She took a second to admire her friend, then scowled and lightly punched her in the arm. “You know what I _mean_, Fleur. It’d do you good to get your mind out of the gutter for once.”

“I simply cannot resist myself, _Hermione_, not after we’ve been apart for so long. You look cute when you´re blushing” Fleur proceeded to open the wine bottle and take a swig from it, offering it to Hermione, who chose to sip from her cup and glare at the French witch some more.

“There they are!” exclaimed a voice from the kitchen door. “Ginny, get the camera so I can immortalize this moment before they head of to Oz together!” Harry then went closer to them and smiled. “You sure you didn’t plan this, ‘Mione?”

“If this were a couple costume, don’t you think we would have come here _together_?” Retorted the brunette.

“He never said anything about being a couple, ‘Mione, you could have planned this _as friends,_ y’know?” pointed Ginny as she made her way inside the kitchen, camera in hand. “Now give me a smile, you two.”

The two witches posed for the pictures and were left alone by their friends again, Hermione blushing still and Fleur polishing of her wine and taking a new bottle from the fridge.

“I wouldn’t mind, you know?” Said the veela.

“What?”

“Being a couple, I mean. You are very cute and smart and it’s easy to be with you.” Fleur opened the new bottle, “It’s fun that we thought about dressing up as something relating to the other. Kind of like destiny, I think.”

Hermione observed her friend, trying not to blush at the things she said about her, “Fleur,” a pause, “how much wine have you had?”

“Uhm, two?” The part-veela answered, then took a sip from the newly opened bottle she held.

“Two what? _Bottles_?” The French witch nodded, “Fleur, you’re a lightweight, you shouldn’t be drinking so much!” Hermione went to grab the bottle Fleur held, but the blonde took a step back and shielded the wine from Hermione’s prying hands.

“_Mais c’est un bon vin_” Fleur pouted, “besides, I have you to take care of me, _non_?” She then took Hermione’s free hand in her own and pulled the witch closer, making puppy dog eyes at her while at it. Hermione pretended to be mad for a little more, if only to have the veela closer to her for a little longer. She took a sip from her own cup.

“You´re right, it’s a good wine.” The brunette said. Fleur beamed at her and nodded.

“_Oui_, I brought it from home, on my way back.” She confessed.

“Fine, you can finish that bottle, and then it’s over for you veela.” Hermione sighed, already thinking about how managing a drunk Fleur was a _wonderful_ way to end the night. She was so lost in her own thought that she barely registered when Fleur gave her a peck on the cheek.

“_Merci, ma belle_.” Fleur thanked her. It was a good thing the brunette knew French well, she remembered Fleur forgetting all of her English whenever she got like this.

“How’s your family, by the way?” Hermione asked. Fleur had offered her to come with to Paris for a visit, but Hermione had been busy at the time.

“_Tous sont bien. Maman_ asked about you.” Fleur rested her head on Hermione’s shoulder, a weird position since she was taller than the brunette.

“Good to hear.” Hermione replied, absentmindedly turning toward the blonde. So far fleur seemed to be doing fine, aside from her drunken drowsiness, which had her leaning into the brunette. Not that Hermione minded. They stayed in companionable silence for some time. Fleur finished the bottle and handed it to the brunette, who placed it on top of the kitchen counter.

Whenever someone came in, they looked curiously at the pair, but understood their situation after looking Hermione in the eyes. People in the next room were either trying to organize a drinking game or just making a ruckus, either way, they were all having fun. Hermione left her empty cup and started stroking the blonde’s hair in a soothing pattern, not willing to move and make her loose her balance. She was about to ask if Fleur was falling asleep when she felt her shift and wrap her arms around her.

“_Tu m’as manqué, Hermione_” The words were whispered in her ear, and for a moment Hermione thought she was hearing things. That is, until Fleur spoke again. “_J’étais sérieuse d’être un couple. Tu es gentille, intelligente et courageuse. Je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi._”

Hermione was speechless, to say the least. She wasn’t sure if Fleur had meant to say everything she did, she didn’t want to question the veracity of her words, either. And she wasn’t ready to spill her heart out to someone who might not even be conscious at the moment. So, she did the best next thing. She turned towards Fleur and kissed her lightly on the forehead, making sure the blonde was awake and looking at her as she spoke.

“I think… you better stay with me tonight. That way I can take care of you. And then we can talk about this tomorrow, okay? When you’re sober and not distracting me with those lovely eyes of yours.” She caressed one of the blonde’s cheeks with her hand. Fleur closed her eyes and leaned into her touch, humming in approval.

“_D’accord, ma petite loutre.”_

After saying goodbye to their friends, with the French witch hanging on to Hermione’s hand. They made it back to the brunette´s apartment. She managed to make Fleur drink some water before they collapsed on the bed. The part-veela not willing to part from Hermione at any moment, wrapping herself around her while whispering sweet nothing that turned to mumbling as she fell asleep. Hermione stayed awake for some time after that, contemplating what had been said, and what was left to discuss in the morning.

If she was being honest with herself, she had seen this coming for a while now. Feeling the familiar warmth of the blonde beside her, she had the feeling that she could get used to this. With this in mind, Hermione fell into a peaceful sleep.

—

The next morning starred a tired Fleur, who surprisingly remembered everything she had said, a blushing Hermione, a long-overdue talk over breakfast that ended with Fleur planning another trip to France to ‘_introduce her to the family’_ and then making a list of possible couple costumes they could try for next year.

As Hermione though about all of this with a cup of tea, she felt as if this was a natural step for them. She looked at Fleur then, who was trying to re-introduce herself to Crookshanks out of a sense of respect for the cat and his right to know of their ‘new development in their relationship’, the brunette hid a smirk behind her mug. She could definitely get used to this. She just hoped Fleur realized soon that she had yet to turn her skin back to normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> ma petite loutre = my little otter  
Mais c’est un bon vin = But it's a good wine  
Merci, ma belle = Thank you, my beautiful  
Tous sont bien = They're all good  
Tu m’as manqué, Hermione = I missed you, Hermione  
J’étais sérieuse d’être un couple. Tu es gentille, intelligente et courageuse. Je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi = I was serious about being a couple. You are kind, intelligent and brave. I think I fell in love with you


End file.
